


Held In The Grip Of Incurable Vice

by aphoticdepths



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Clones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Skullfucking, Xeno, only a space marine is MAN enough to take another space marine's space dick, or primarch. whatever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: A failure provides a chance to reclaim a missed opportunity. (Based off the short story Imperfect. A little.)
Relationships: Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Held In The Grip Of Incurable Vice

His eyes were dull.

Silver, particularly to one who saw colors as Fulgrim now did, was not grey. It shone-such was its nature, polished to a finish.

He had seen quite the variety of eyes removed from their heads. They kept their pigmentation even in death-perhaps even brighter once Fabius had carved into them to see what nerves brought their colors. There should be no difference. Yet they were Primarchs, not ordinary men. That was, perhaps, why his brother's eyes were a dull pebble grey. Or perhaps it was another imperfection from Bile. Another failure. His lips drew back and he hissed in anger.

This one was a failure. As were they all. But the face...yes, the face was as it had been. While he lived, this one's eyes had been the same as that of the first one. Once again he held his brother's head in his hands. The daemon had taken his body then, and indulged in its senses-he had not been there, but he had seen as if from far off. With bare fingers it had pulled out his eyes and popped them like ripe grapes between Fulgrim's teeth, letting his tongue savor their juices. A rarefied pleasure indeed, to taste the flesh of a primarch. It angered him that he had not done it himself.

Yet he could do more. Oh, the contest of wit-not the _right_ wit, not enough, it wasn't quite what his had been and that memory brought a sharp burst of fury-in the monotonous repeated tests satisfied him, but satisfaction was not enough. To feel proud halfway through the climb and stop before the peak was unacceptable.

He couldn't remember quite what Ferrus's eyes had looked like then. Had they been as dull? They could not have been. He thought back to the taste and repositioned the head, his cock hard from the ever-present lust for more, more, _more._

Fulgrim thrust his cock into his eye.

It would be, of course, nearly impossible for anything except a fellow primarch to shatter the bone of the socket and fully sheathe himself. But he could-the noise of crushing bone and the friction of the shards against his scaled cock were exquisite, and he let his head fall back as he lounged on his throne, Ferrus's head held above his groin. The bone was enough, but just as glorious was the feeling of his brother's brain, exquisitely soft and wet, the wrinkles of tissue sending delicious frissons through him before his flesh crushed them into a gelatinous, velvet grip around him.

He had done this before, but not like this. It had been smaller and frailer bodies-skulls he could have pierced straight through to the other side, and often had. The pulp, fluid, and blood of destroyed eyes now dripped down the scars his fingers had once traced, marking forge-toughened skin. Now, it seemed more like his eyes had in life, like liquid mercury tinted with blood. The sight of his brother's socket around his cock would have been beautiful were it not for that damned _other eye_ , the dull, mediocre grey of cast concrete and dried mud.

He twisted his hips and contorted himself to a gymnastic pose, stroking the palm of his free hand against that familiar scarred cheek to collect the delicious fluids as he readied his other cock. He penetrated the second eye and licked them up simultaneously, his eyes rolling back at the mingling delight.

He savored the taste of what had begun to fall-the sour savor of brain and the sweet delight of ocular fluid, the rich salt of blood, something sharp that tingled his tongue(and would likely have killed a mortal) that was probably engineered into Ferrus, and the clearer, bitter salt of tears.

Fulgrim moaned in ecstasy, rolling the palm of his hand against Ferrus's cropped hair as he gripped tighter, his languid pace quickly escalating as he crushed the silky tissue. Of course, he did not need to hold him-his battle-brother's head was suspended by his lust, pinned like a butterfly by his own flesh. His hips moved faster, destroying Ferrus's brain at a merciless, desperate pace. For the experiment his music had ceased, but the noise of cracking, squelching sex was its own kind of symphony.

He came with an ecstatic moan, his own tears running down his face as his semen poured in, mingling with the dying warmth and half-liquid of the brain. Fulgrim savored the hideous sound that came when he pulled out, his semen running down and mingling with the mess on Ferrus's face-tainted now as surely as he was.

His cocks were still hard, so sucking his fingers clean, he let his free hand touch the familiar firm dryness of Ferrus's lips-cold now, they had always been so warm-and pry his slack mouth open. It would be novelty enough to fuck his mouth with one cock-back before, though his talent had been nothing on Fulgrim's and in fact almost clumsy at first, he had made up for it with effort, that hot mouth of his sucking so tight and hard. He was better with his hands, though, he always was, and he could make Fulgrim _s_ _cream_...

No. The cooling, slack sheath that was this clone's mouth would be nothing like what he remembered. It would be a new experience, and yet not new, only the face-that well-remembered, corrupted, ruined face, ruined by _him_ -different from a thousand throats on a thousand corpses. He could make it different, unique.

He hooked his fingers in, opening Ferrus's mouth wide enough to fit both of his cocks. It would-and had-killed any human or even an ordinary Astartes, the size simply too big. The constriction of cracking bones, the exposure to air as he punched through flesh, those were exquisite pleasures in their own right. But this...

He thrust himself in, twin cocks pushing against each other, filling Ferrus's mouth to the brink. It was different indeed-the constriction harder and backed by bone that would take more than a touch to break through, a delicious and somewhat masturbatory thrill from the friction of his cocks against each other. Yet all of these paled before the sight of Ferrus's mouth overfull, something he never could have seen in life, something beautiful-his love tainted, corrupted. He pushed down until he could feel the barest hint of cold air where this Ferrus's neck had been sliced through, and chose there as his stopping point.

He began to thrust, slower this time, savoring the beauty of his brother's appearance-of the semen that flowed down from his brutalized, bleeding sockets like Fulgrim's tears on his own face, the intermittent lewd bulges in one cheek or the other, of what details of the death-rictus of his face his despoiling had left intact. Tenderly, Fulgrim kissed the prickling fuzz of his hair as he had many times, cocks thrusting savagely into his mouth.

Yes. Yes, this was exquisite. This time, the longer build to relish in what he had done, to take in the guilt and lust and joy and the overpowering grief was astounding, a height of lust that felt new to him all again. His peak was incredible and had him crying out in ecstasy as he filled Ferrus's head-some come spilled into the few nooks and crannies of his mouth and throat not filled by cock, but the vast majority of Fulgrim's seed poured through the open wound, mingling with raw blood as it splashed onto the floor.

He stayed there for a moment, feeling something almost like peace as he admired his work and remembered for a moment the old days, when he and Ferrus had both reached their peaks and would lay there together, Fulgrim lavishing him with kisses. He pulled out of Ferrus's bruised mouth, staining his lips with white.

Fulgrim raised Ferrus's brutalized head, his come still dripping from the base, and brought his lips to the abused mouth in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I didn't think I even liked this unironically but then this fucking snake cursed my dick


End file.
